Kit MacDougal
I would leave only bones and teeth The twins' mother was a selkie, a common seal with the ability to shed her skin and transform into a human woman. She had the misfortune to do this within sight of a Hebridean fisherman, who stole the pelt and thereby captured her. She became his wife perforce, and Katherine and Christopher were born within a year. It was Christie who, at thirteen, found the sealskin hidden in the rafters. It fell to Kit to ask their mother about it. Neither of them was prepared for her answer -- which was the simple truth, and more explanation than many children in their position ever got. By the next morning she was gone, leaving the twins to weather their father's anger and grief. It took them a little over a year to formulate their plan to, as Kit would later delicately express it, put an end to his trouble. There was a good deal more blood than they had expected, but Kit was used to scrubbing, and Christie disposed of the rest of the evidence. That might have been the end of the matter. But the twins, as they began to rebuild their lives, made two discoveries. First, that both of them had inherited their mother's shapeshifting ability: a somewhat unsettling experience in itself. And second, as they grew more familiar with the outside world and its legends, that the tale of the selkie wife was a common one, the binding of the fae an even more common theme... and seal hunts, at that period, not at all rare. What had been an act of personal retribution began to seem like the only reasonable -- indeed, the only decent -- thing to do. By the time they were forced to leave the Hebrides (Christie is so untidy, his sister always says) their body count was in the double digits. we could see what was underneath To the casual observer, Kit looks a little eccentric -- she wears actual petticoats and those hats with the ribbon ties, recites the occasional gratuitous poem, and subsists largely on seafood and cupcakes -- but basically down-to-earth. She's briskly friendly, though reserved, prone to making piercing observations in that silvery little Scots-tinged voice of hers, and free with her endearments. Humans generally decide she's harmless. Seals tend to know better. Kit is, if not the brains of the outfit, certainly its common sense. Her protective coloring is better than her brother's -- well, at least until she starts biting him in public; she also has fewer scruples. and you would be free then *Christie MacDougal, twin brother and partner in crime *Gaheris, an interesting project *Veda and Morgana, doppelgangers and future partners in crime I am friend to the undertow Butterfly ♦ TORI AMOS ◊ and is it right, butterfly? they like you better framed and dried. daddy dear, if I can kill one man why not two? What If ♦ EMILIE AUTUMN ◊ if you like we could play a game -- let's pretend that we are the same. but you will have to look much closer than you do... and what if I'm a snowstorm burning, what if I'm a world unturning? what if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep? what if I'm the kindest demon, something you may not believe in? what if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep? Feral ♦ NOE VENABLE ◊ I wanna run 'til my feet start bleeding. I wanna make it all the way to the ocean. I wanna live for life and no other, 'cause I don't ever wanna be like my mother. I wanna learn to walk on the water, 'cause I don't wanna be like my father Stolen Child ♦ LOREENA MCKENNITT ◊ we seek for slumbering trout, and whispering in their ears give them unquiet dreams; leaning softly out from ferns that drop their tears over the young streams. come away, O human child! to the waters and the wild with a faery, hand in hand, for the world's more full of weeping than you can understand. I take you in, I don't let go Kit is the product of her typist's fevered imagination. Katie McGrath belongs to herself. Section headings belong to Suzanne Vega by way of "Undertow". Category:Characters Category:Living